Increments
by kiki399
Summary: The development of the Lois and Clark relationship through season 4.
1. Fight Test

**Title: **Increments: 1: Fight Test  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers: **Crusade  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them.  
**Summary: **Continuing the conversation at the end of Crusade.  
**Author's Notes:** I was re-watching some season 4 episodes and realized that Lois and Clark connected almost instantaneously. Since we didn't get nearly enough Clois scenes to explain their behaviour, or see how their relationship developed, I figured I'd explain it my own way. This is part of an occasional series that will span the fourth season.

* * *

Crusade

_Clark: Look, why don't you let me help you find out who did this to Chloe? Come on, you can stay at our house while you're in town. It beats living out of your car._

_Lois: Thanks. But you should know I don't pay attention to curfews and I never make my bed. I'll give you some time alone._

_Clark: Lois! Chloe's still alive._

* * *

Lois turned around slowly, watching an adamant plaid-wearing farm boy tell her what she so wants to believe.

"What? How do you know that? You take one look at her tombstone and decide someone's been playing a trick on us for the last few months?"

She trudged angrily back towards him, stopping a little more than an inch from his face. She glared up at him. "Listen farm boy," she hissed. "You better explain _exactly_ what you know. I'm not in the mood to be dicked around, especially when it concerns my cousin. Understood?"

Clark blinked in surprise. He took a nervous step back. "No. Lois, you don't understand. Chloe's my best friend; I want to find out what happened to her just as much as you do–"

"Spare me the heart-felt speech. Why do you think she's still alive?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "Just think about it for a second. Who wanted Chloe out of the way? Lionel. And you went to see him, didn't you? Did he seem like–"

"A man who'd been given a get-out-of-jail-free card? No… In fact he—never mind." She gave her head a slight shake and focused back on the boy in front of her.

Clark shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of her gaze. He met her eyes, trying to show he was being honest, well mostly, anyway. After a long moment she finally spoke. "So, your house."

Clark nodded in relief. "Yeah."

Lois watched him warily, "Okay. I'll follow you."

"I thought you knew the way."

"I found it by accident. I'd rather not spend another hour communicating with Mother Farmland. It's boring." A slow smile formed on her lips. "Unless you're feeling an urge to get in touch with nature, again. Now _that_ would make it slightly more interesting."

Clark felt his face go hot.

Lois smiled delightedly. "You're blushing! This just keeps getting better. I'm stuck in Hicksville with a plaid-wearing, blushing farm boy. All you're missing is the accent and hat." She eyed him carefully. "And maybe the tight jeans."

"I take it back. You can stay in your car."

Lois sobered immediately. "I don't think so. You said you'd help me find out who did this to Chloe, or whatever you think happened to her. And make no mistake, I will find out and make whoever pay."

"You know what? I don't doubt it. But first you need dinner and somewhere to sleep. Drive me home and we'll talk." He started towards the street.

Lois looked surprised. "You didn't drive? How did you get here, then?" She fell into step with him.

"Uh, my mom dropped me off; it was on her way,"

She shook her head. "You are something else, Clark Kent."

He looked away. "About that ride…"

"If dinner and a bed still stand, then you have a deal."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"But first you're taking me to see Chloe's safe house."

"What? But—"

"I have the car."

Clark sighed. "Fine. Let's go."


	2. The Rescue Blues

Increments: 2 - **The Rescue Blues**

Gone

"_The best ones always start that way?"_

How would Lana know, anyway? And more importantly, how could she be okay with the idea of him and another girl already? Paris. Maybe he should have gone to Mexico. _The best one's always start that way._ He wondered if that's what had happened with the guy she met in Paris. He doubted her situation applied to his-hopefully brief-acquaintance with Lois Lane. Chloe's cousin or not, she was still annoying. And rude. What bugged him the most was her inability to take anything seriously. She may have helped stop Trent but she could have gotten Chloe and herself killed. Why would Lana even think he'd be interested in someone like that? Obviously she hadn't seen them in a room together for a prolonged period of time. That would make her change her mind…

"Clark?"

He muted the TV and turned around to see his mom standing in the doorway watching him.

"Mom, what are you still doing up?"

She walked over to the couch. "I was reading. But I just wanted to come down and say goodnight. Are you alright?"

Clark nodded. "I'm fine. It's just been a strange day."

Martha nodded. "A lot happened, but Clark, Lionel's behind bars where he belongs and Chloe's alive and safe. So what's bothering you?"

He should've known better than to try and pull anything over Martha Kent. "It's just…it was so close. Too close. He was choking her…" He shuddered. "Mom, what if I had been too late? It would have been my fault."

"Oh, Clark." She whispered. "But you weren't too late. You saved Chloe. You were there when she needed it most. You can't blame yourself for everything that happens. "

He sighed deeply. "I know. I know."

Martha hugged her son fiercely. "You're an amazing person, Clark, but you can't save everyone from everything. All you can do is your best. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late. I love you," she said kissing his cheek.

He gave her a tight smile. "I love you too, mom. Night."

Once she left he turned the sound back on. He shifted restlessly, unable to focus or relax. Finally he had enough and grabbed his coat and snuck out the back door. Maybe a run would clear his head and the tension from his body.

He made his way down Main Street, slowing as he passed the Talon. He briefly considered going to see Lana before remembering their awkward reunion. She had moved on. He would have to try and do the same. He walked towards Sam's convenience store in search of some ice cream.

It was after midnight and the store was quiet with just old Mr. Kristoff turning the page of one of his old Western dime novels. He didn't even glance up when Clark passed by on his way to the freezer aisle in the corner.

He turned the corner. "Lois?"

She turned in surprise. "Clark?"

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison.

"You first," Clark said.

"Getting ice cream. Uncle Gabe's not really an ice cream fan and I had a craving for…ice cream," she finished lamely. "You?"

"Yeah, same here. Out of ice cream."

They stood silently, unsure of what to say.

"Well, this is awkward." Lois announced. "I'll just get…" she bent over the freezer and reached for a small container. "What kind do you want?"

"Hmmm, Chocolate Macadamia Nut, please."

She straightened and tossed him a container.

On their way out Lois grabbed two plastic forks from the counter.

"What?" Clark asked, watching Lois look around.

"It's late. I was just checking to see if your mom was waiting."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I'm not in elementary. And for your information I don't have a curfew."

Lois ignored him. "How did you get here?"

Clark stopped. "I, uh, walked."

Lois's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Now I've only been in Podunk for a couple of days, but isn't that a bit far to walk in the middle of the night?"

Clark shrugged. "I needed some fresh air."

She eyed him skeptically. "Uh huh." They both began to walk.

"I'll walk you to your car. You shouldn't be out here alone."

Lois looked at him, amused at his protectiveness. "So chivalry isn't dead, just hiding in the guise of a small town farm boy from Smallville. Go figure."

He narrowed his eyes at her in exasperation. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Nope." She shrugged. "It's a gift."

"You walked didn't you?"

She mimicked back to him, "I needed some fresh air."

They walked in silence in the direction of Chloe's apartment.

Lois eyed him as they walked up the steps to the Sullivan's apartment complex. "You aren't seriously upset, are you? Trust me Clark; I can take care of myself. I've been doing just fine at it for these last twelve years. Relax."

She sank down onto the front step. The air was warm and fragrant with the smell of late summer blossoms and recently cut grass. One of the advantages of a small town was the unobstructed view of the vivid and vibrant stars that were scattered throughout the night sky. The world seemed almost peaceful.

Clark sat down beside her. Lois took out her ice cream and popped the lid, Clark did the same. She handed him a fork, which he took without a word. They ate silently until Lois leaned into him, reaching for a taste of his chocolate macadamia nut. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep, huh." It wasn't a question.

Lois sighed. "No. Every time I shut my eyes I kept picturing us being too late…"

"Me too" he said quietly.

She turned to him, "Oreo Chocolate Fudge?"

Clark looked at the proffered container doubtfully. "That sounds awful."

"It's surprisingly good. Plus, chocolate equals comfort food, and after today…"

"…We could all use some" he agreed. Clark took a large spoonful. "Mmm, not bad."

Lois grinned. "Told you so."

They sat in the stillness, with only the occasional sound of a car to break up the hum of the crickets. This time it wasn't so awkward or strange. There was a comfort in knowing they were both plagued by the what-ifs of being too late.

When they finished both containers Clark stood up. Lois stared at him in that unflinching way that made him feel uncomfortably exposed. "Thanks for walking me home."

Clark smiled shyly, somehow understanding the subtext to her words. "Any time."

"Thanks for introducing me to Oreo Chocolate Fudge."

A slow smile crossed her lips. "You're welcome."

They stood there, studying each other for a moment.

Finally Lois stood up and stuck out her hand. "Bye, Clark."

He took it, squeezing gently. "Good bye, Lois."

Tomorrow she'd return to collect her bags and leave Smallville for good and he'd get his room back.

They went their separate ways, neither looking back but both feeling calmer as their fears began to slowly abate.


	3. Just Another Phase

**Increments: Just Another Phase**

Façade

_Wednesday_

_6:30 pm_

_Smallville High_

Clark Kent walked into the Torch office after football practice expecting to find an irritated Chloe waiting for him at her desk. Instead he saw something completely unexpected: Lois Lane sitting quietly at her laptop, brow furrowed in intense concentration and chewing a pen cap as she typed.

He walked towards her expecting a smart remark at his late entry. But she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Hey, Lois. What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be gone by the first bell." He cringed. That had come out more insulting then he intended.

Lois glanced up distractedly, saw who it was, then turned back to her screen, obviously deciding he wasn't worth much attention.

"Funny, Smallville. Nice of you to show up. Chloe waited as long as she could, but believe it or not, she does have a life that doesn't always revolve around you."

He winced at her words. He knew he was well over an hour late. Again. But he had a good reason, again. "Practice ran late. Coach Quigley wasn't happy with our execution – too sloppy. And we had to learn some new plays for-"

"Clark."

"Yeah?"

"Does it look like I care? Listen, I'm glad you made the football team and all, but some people actually have an article to write."

"Oh. Right. Sorry to bother you. When you see Chloe, will you tell her…just tell her I'll call her later."

He heard Lois let out a deep breath as he turned towards the door. He tried to make it before she said anything else.

"Clark? How do you spell 'serythro'?"

He caught the undertone of her question and took it for the apology it was. But if she wanted his help he was going to make her work a bit first. "What?" he asked, perching himself at the corner of her desk.

She rolled her eyes up at him and bit the inside of her cheek. He had come to know her impatient look well in the few weeks he had known her. And she definitely wasn't fooled by his clueless act.

"Serythro – the suppression medication Dr. Fine was using on Abby. Have you finished your article, yet?"

He nodded. "Yep, last night. I was going to give it to Chloe today, but I guess I'll just drop it off later. How's your teen cosmetic piece coming along?"

She shrugged.

She contemplated the screen for a second, biting her lip in concentration…or was it nerves? But why would she be nervous?

"Lois? Is something wrong?"

"No," she answered quickly. She hesitated for a moment and then reluctantly craned her neck up to look at him. "I don't think I'm cut out for this journalism thing. Chloe was so excited, but she really wasn't thinking when she poked and prodded me to write for the extra credit."

Clark blinked in surprise at the uncharacteristic display of honesty. Was there actually a chink in her armor?

He wasn't stupid; he knew there was a little more to the abrasive, overconfident person in front of him. He'd caught a glimpse of it at Chloe's grave and again the night they ate ice cream on the steps of Chloe's apartment.

But it was still surprising to see.

"Really? I think there might be an investigative reporter in you yet. I mean, you did have Dr. Fine figured out before Chloe and I, and you definitely had no problem getting information about Brett from the guys in the locker room."

Lois smirked. "I'm not saying I'm not good at it. The investigating part was easy. And anyone can string a bunch of sentences together-"

Then he got it. "You don't want to let Chloe down, do you?

She bit her cheek in annoyance. "Maybe. Partly. It's stupid, I know. And I should be glad, after this she'll get off my case about joining her in her imaginary 'bullpen'. This is her thing, not mine."

He glanced at all her notes and research scattered around her. He sped-read the article on her screen. Whoa. Except for a few spelling errors, it was actually pretty good.

"But what if you're good at it?"

Lois' eyes widened. She stared at him for a second, seeming to debate something with herself, maybe if he could be trusted.

"That might be even worse" she finally admitted.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

Lois shook her head and turned back to the screen. He knew she regretted saying anything in the first place.

Why would it be bad if she might be good at it? Chloe had been nagging her about her article for the last couple of days. He knew she wanted her cousin to share in her passion for… oh. Oh. Now he got it.

He slid off the desk and leaned over Lois' shoulder. "With another journalist here, especially a competent one, Chloe will be ecstatic. Think of the potential for investigating more angles and stories. You know she'll be in her glory bossing us both around."

Lois rolled her head back and groaned. "Great. Now I'm really going to have to get out of Mayberry. My cousin on a power trip is not healthy for anyone's sanity."

He grinned at the thought. It was true. Chloe would be happy to have her cousin more involved in her life, including the things she loved. And Chloe excited could make her a little hard to handle.

But there was no way she'd get jealous or insecure with Lois at the Torch. At least he didn't think so. He hoped not, anyway.

He turned back to the screen. "Lois, there's no I in serythro. It's a y."


End file.
